knight_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Series Episode List
A List of Episodes from the 1982 Knight Rider television series. Season 1 * The opening credits for Season 1 of Knight Rider consisted of many clips from the show, which was seen on K.I.T.T.'s TV screen. Only in this season, Bonnie Barstow wore a white jumpsuit. This season consisted of 22 episodes. * Episode 101: Knight of the Phoenix * Episode 102: Deadly Maneuvers * Episode 103: Good Day at White Rock * Episode 104: Slammin' Sammy's Stunt Show Spectacular * Episode 105: Just My Bill * Episode 106: Not a Drop to Drink * Episode 107: No Big Thing * Episode 108: Trust Doesn't Rust * Episode 109: Inside Out * Episode 110: The Final Verdict * Episode 111: A Plush Ride * Episode 112: Forget Me Not * Episode 113: Hearts of Stone * Episode 114: Give Me Liberty... or Give Me Death * Episode 115: The Topaz Connection * Episode 116: A Nice Indecent Little Town * Episode 117: Chariot of Gold * Episode 118: White Bird * Episode 119: Knight Moves * Episode 120: Nobody Does it Better * Episode 121: Short Notice Season 2 * Beginning with this season, the opening credits featured many clips from the show, which remained until the end of the series. The clips were no longer seen on K.I.T.T.'s TV screen, so now, the TV screen zooms in to reveal clips from the show. This season consisted of 21 episodes. * Rebecca Holden joins the cast as April Curtis, and Patricia McPherson left the show. * Episode 201: Goliath * Episode 202: Brother's Keeper * Episode 203: Merchants of Death * Episode 204: Blind Spot * Episode 205: Return to Cadiz * Episode 206: K.I.T.T. the Cat * Episode 207: Custom K.I.T.T. * Episode 208: Soul Survivor * Episode 209: Ring of Fire * Episode 210: Knightmares * Episode 211: Silent Knight * Episode 212: A Knight in Shining Armor * Episode 213: Diamonds Aren't a Girl's Best Friend * Episode 214: White Line Warriors * Episode 215: Race for Life * Episode 216: Speed Demons * Episode 217: Goliath Returns * Episode 218: A Good Knight's Work * Episode 219: The Mouth of the Snake * Episode 220: Let it Be Me * Episode 221: Big Iron Season 3 * At the start of this season, Patricia McPherson came back to the show as Bonnie Barstow, and Rebecca Holden left the show. * This season consisted of 21 episodes. * Episode 301: Knight of the Drones * Episode 302: The Ice Bandits * Episode 303: Knights of the Fast Lane * Episode 304: Halloween Knight * Episode 305: K.I.T.T. vs K.A.R.R. * Episode 306: The Rotten Apples * Episode 307: Knight in Disgrace * Episode 308: Dead of Knight * Episode 309: Lost Knight * Episode 310: Knight of the Chameleon * Episode 311: Custom Made Killer * Episode 312: Knight by a Nose * Episode 313: Junk Yard Dog * Episode 314: Buy Out * Episode 315: Knightlines * Episode 316: The Nineteenth Hole * Episode 317: Knight and Knerd * Episode 318: Ten Wheel Trouble * Episode 319: Knight in Retreat * Episode 320: Knight Strike * Episode 321: Circus Knight Season 4 * David Hasselhoff has a haircut starting with this season. * Beginning with this season, they added a new character, Reginald Cornelius III, played by Peter Parros. * This season consisted of 21 episodes. * Episode 401: Knight of the Juggernaut * Episode 402: Kittnap * Episode 403: Sky Knight * Episode 404: Burial Ground * Episode 405: The Wrong Crowd * Episode 406: Knight Sting * Episode 407: Many Happy Returns * Episode 408: Knight Racer * Episode 409: Knight Behind Bars * Episode 410: Knight Song * Episode 411: The Scent of Roses * Episode 412: Killer K.I.T.T. * Episode 413: Out of the Woods * Episode 414: Deadly Knightshade * Episode 415: Redemption of a Champion * Episode 416: Knight of a Thousand Devils * Episode 417: Hills of Fire * Episode 418: Knight Flight to Freedom * Episode 419: Fright Knight * Episode 420: Knight of the Rising Sun * Episode 421: Voo Doo Knight Notes Category:Original Series Episodes Category:Lists